Katan-Ph"otr"e Arg"o-R"ag
"Thinking's not for me, I'd rather dream" Katan-Ph"otr"e-Fer Agr"o-R"ag akya Kaph was a famous Tantar who lived around the year 77.77/Sevt.7/7700/ and worked with Omni-Galder on the Gate Of Katan-Ph"otr"e. Description Personality Kaph was a tinkerer. He liked to work with inventions and machines even at a very yonug age. He often got absorbed in his work and would forget to eat for days on end and even forget to go to school if he was working on something particularly interesting. He was also known for being ingenious, he seemed to understand everything he touched, any appliance, computer, or machine, simple or complex. He had a knack for what he did, like he was born to do it. He wasn't the best at making friends, not that he didn't want them, he just didn't try. He was a generally nice person and very rarely got frustrated. Nothing seemed to bother him. Appearance Not many photos of him exist, but from what we know, he was a rusty bronze color mainly with darker metallic colored gear markings that were said to move very slowly over time. He was more often than not seen with an artist's white apron, appropriately grease stained, and his goggles. The goggles had a slight steam punk theme and were actually prescription as well as a multi-viewing tool. He does have some muscle to him, and also some chub, his chest and arms showing the most muscle. His body is also squared, his shout is like a trapezoid and his body follows much the same pattern. His fingertips end in a point that is slightly rounded and his toes follow a different pattern as they are blocky. His tail was known to have a slight angled crick to it and was a bit on the thinner longer side. His body type is best described as a mixture of a Suuntar and Triatar. History Pre and Early life Kaph's Father, M"i-Cog Agr"o-R"ag akya Mit, was a wealthy Triatar Metal Wielder living in the great city of Targ"o-Tis. He was the Co-Owner of a powerful oil company. However, he was betrayed by his partner and blamed for a huge environmental blunder he had no Idea about. As punishment for the crime he didn't commit he was banished to the southern deserts of Argon. He wandered the Corrosiva desert, almost certain of his own death until he was rescued by a Suuntar woman. He was taken back to her village and nursed back to health by the same woman who he soon learned was named Ber-Katan Lama-n"il"i akya Kathy. The two soon fell in love and after several years of living in the village the father proposed and they where married happily. It is unknown how many years later that Kaph was born but it is estimated only two or three years. His exact birth date is unknown, however is beleived to be 77.77/Sevt.7/7477/4.2. He was also the first known born Techno-tar, as he seemed to inherit both his parents elements: Metal and Lightning. Legends say he was hatched wearing his goggles, however this is extremely unlikely. His mind grew faster than his body and by only a few years old he had already started tinkering with the junk he found exploring old ruins by his home village of Fen-Tan. It's said he was able to create an autonomous Golem by the age of 22, a feat few Techno-Tars of thousands of years of age could do today. It was around that time he also met Omni-Glader Category:Tantar Category:Techno-Tars Category:Technology Category:Inventors Category:Engineers